


The Wolf's Secret

by KingErix



Series: The Wolf's Mating [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Grooming, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hung Remus Lupin, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Muscular Remus Lupin, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Size Difference, Sub Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: Every Werewolf dream of finding their one, their mate. Remus was no exception.He could never imagine who his mate was going to be.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: The Wolf's Mating [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729945
Comments: 32
Kudos: 426





	The Wolf's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READ THE TAGS!!!! If this is not your tea, don't read it.

From the day Harry was born Remus knew he was his mate, his wolf practically howled in victory for them finally finding their mate. His human side however, wanted to cry. They finally found their mate, but it was his friend's son, worse yet, a fucking baby!

He tried to distance himself, he really did! But failed. He always end up going to the Potter's cottage, he just had to be there for him, to hold the most cute baby in the world and to protect him from the war going on outside the walls of Potter’s cottage.

Remus believed himself a good person. He was able to hold himself from making advances on the kid, but it got harder and harder as Harry grew up. Unknowingly he started to prepare himself for his mate, mostly by training his body, he found extreme gratification in working out. Now that he and his wolf were on the same wavelength he wasn’t as unhealthy, so with him working out he soon started filling up.

When Harry was one year old a miracle happened, Voldemort died from a spell that came from Lily wand, the battlefield was such a mess that not even she knew what spell was used. In the blink of an eye the Potter family became famous, so much that they had to move from their lovely cottage to Potter Hall, the ancestor home of the Potter House.

His friends though, didn’t allow for the fame to go their heads, James got back to the Auror force, resolute in catching the remaining Death Eaters, and Lily was finally able to go back to her Charms Mastery that was interrupted by Harry’s birth. This however, let them without anyone but the few House Elves of Potter Hall to care for Harry. 

Remus was quick to offer himself as a babysitter.

It was great, he passed time with his cute mate, helped his friends, enjoyed the accommodations of Potter Hall, and they even paid him for it. He tried to refuse the gold of course, but as he was jobless it was only a token effort. Since he started filling out he was in need to buy new clothes. – In the years to come he would use the gold to open a book shop/cafe in the muggle world where no one new about his affliction. He needed a steady income to provide for his mate.

He held himself for so long but he couldn’t anymore. Harry was already ten years old and he rightfully belonged to Remus! Lily and James had just left and the werewolf was already tense, his cock as hard as a rock, straining against his worn out pants. It was only one day to the Full Moon, his wolf was urging him to claim their mate and his resistance was rapidly being crushed under the weight of his desire.

“Hey baby.” He cued at the boy laid on the ground reading about Quidditch. He wore only blue undies with time snitches on them that accentuated his delicious bubble but. 

“Yes, uncle Remi?” Harry smiled at his direction and all the resistance he had left in his body was washed away. He grabbed the boy and held him in his big muscular arms. It was a hot day, so he was shirtless. He loved the feeling of Harry smooth, malleable skin against his hairy, hardened body.

“From now on you’re mine.” He whispered to the boy who looked at him confused but still smiling, Remus was his favorite person in the world, he would do anything the older man asked of him. Remus grinned roguishly. “You remember all the lessons I gave you about mates?”

Harry nodded.

“Well, there’s something I’ve being keeping from you... You’re my mate.” He whispered in Harry’s ear. The child smiled brightly, after everything that Remus told him about mates he dreamed of finding his own, that Remus himself was his mate was all the better! He surged forwards and gave Remus a swift chaste kiss on the lips. “You like that, don’t you?”

Harry nodded still smiling brightly. Remus had tutored Harry for years and taught him all about mates, he was glad that his lessons were paying off.

Remus sat on the sofa, resting Harry over his bulging manhood. He moaned loudly when Harry wiggled.

“My little slut.”

Before Harry could ask what a slut was he bended forwards and brought his rough lips together with Harry’s plump cutesy lips. His mouth completely covered Harry’s, he moaned as he made the boy taste his spit. The moment Harry opened his mouth Remus ram his tongue in, the mouth was so small and warm as his tongue explored it. The tip of his tongue nudged at the roof of his mouth repeatedly making Harry moan with open mouth, his drool starting to drip down to his chin.

When he broke the kiss a string of saliva followed him. “You’re such a great kisser baby boy.” Remus bend forwards and brought his nose to Harry’s soft skin, he took a deep breath and smiled. “You smell so good baby. I’m sure you’re going to smell even better once I claim you.”

He put some distance between them and saw that Harry was still a little dazed from the kiss. 

He scramble to unbutton his pants. His engorged cock flew from it’s confines. 9.5 inches long and as thick as a beer can, straight as a arrow and very veiny, it was arrestingly beautiful and many of his partners before Harry’s birth told him it was his best feature.

“Oh!” Harry let out a surprised squeal. He looked at the cock with huge eyes, the Alpha didn’t even need to guide him, Harry small hands grasped his hard member, holding it firmly.

Harry was dazed, he never saw another man’s member besides his own, was all adults this big? He just couldn’t imagine anyone comparing to Remus'. He inhaled the intoxicating musk of Remus crotch. 

“Merlin!” Remus cried out as boy moved his inexperienced hands up and down.

Remus smiled at Harry, the young Potter was trying to be a good mate, he knew.

Remus took a drop of his pre cum and held it under his lover’s nose, forcing him to smell his pre cum. He was a werewolf after all, and scent was very important for them.

He heard a noise coming from the hallway and steeled, just now remembering about the many House Elves that took care of Potter Hall. He told Harry to be quiet as he quickly spelled their clothes on and went to the Kitchen, where all the elves stay. He saw that they were all there and quickly stunned them. He couldn’t risk any of then having seen what he was doing, their mating must be kept a secret, at least while Harry was so young. So Remus manipulated their memories of the whole day. 

Once he was satisfied he took Harry to the room he was staying. It was just a guest room, but it was as luxurious as it could be expected from a rich pureblood family.

He laid Harry on the king sized bed and spelled his undies off him. Pausing to admire the delightful vision Harry made before he went back to the door. He warded the room so no House Elf would be able to enter or hear what was happening inside. He turned back to Harry.

“Remus.” It was the first time the boy said his name like this and it had the werewolf growling under his breath.

“I'm coming baby.” A slash of his wand and he was as naked as the day he was born, revealing his godly body: tanned skin; a powerful neck; splendidly broad shoulders; pecs of noble breadth and sensuality; rippling eight-pack abs; strong muscular tights; and an Apollo's belt which pointed to the wonders of his crotch. His long days of working out had certainly paid off.

His torso was covered with a light dusting of hair, until it reached his belly button, then it became thicker and bulkier, though still silk to touch.

He smiled to himself, he was never one to have a high self esteem, his hard life as a werewolf beat him down too many times, but having finally found his mate has rekindle a part of him who wants to be better, to be stronger. He was definitely proud of his accomplishments, and it was good to be a little vain at times.

His moss green eyes shone bright amber as he watched Harry laying naked in his bed. Remus had to reel himself, his wolf was too close to the surface, he could never forgive himself if he hurt his mate.

He prowled forwards like a wolf sniffing out it’s prey, he climbed on the bed, crawling over the young boy. Harry was so small compared to him, and he couldn’t help but be aroused by it. He gave Harry a long breathtaking kiss.

He gently moved so his groin was just above Harry’s beautiful face, his incredible muscular thighs to each side of the boy’s body, he pointed his cock and pressed the mushroom head to Harry’s lips. He rubbed the head against the sweet mouth.

“Are you ready baby?” He asked, already breathing hard.

Harry nodded and opened his mouth, such a good mate he was. He adjusted himself and pushed forward, not much beyond the head fit in the tight moist cave. With one hand he touched Harry’s hair soothingly, while the other he used to fondle his mate's body.

He moaned loudly feeling Harry’s tongue lashing against the head of his member, licking under the foreskin, and the piss slit dripping pre cum.

“Fuck! Such a slutty baby boy. You love this don’t you?! Fuckkkk…” Remus cried out as Harry started sucking the head, he was very enthusiastic, hoping to pleasure Remus just like he was taught mates should do.

Remus' hand that was caressing Harry’s soft pale skin, found it’s way down to Harry’s privates. He took the small prick in his hand, massaging it slowly and with care. He was delighted when the prick quickly hardened under his ministrations. He wondered if Harry could also ejaculate, he didn’t know, but he was sure to try his hardest to make it happen.

“Fuck!” He was already close to the edge.

He rammed his cock forwards, making Harry gag. The young Potter could only take three inches of his cock in his tight throat, but it was more than enough. He held Harry’s head still until he spilled his seed in his mouth. He was quick to pull out, not wanting to overwhelm his mate on his first blowjob. He shot another four loads over Harry’s cute face.

Harry whined. “You’re so good to me.” He whispered soothingly to his mate as Harry gulped his seed.

Remus laid on his side, he licked most of the cum off Harry’s face before bending forwards to messy and sloppy kiss.

“Come on now baby.” He whispering, squeezing Harry’s hard member. He masturbated the young boy for less then a minute and Harry was already a mess. His eyes turned amber, “Come for me!” he ordered.

Harry whined loudly, his whole body shook like he was having a convulsion before he let out a long high pitched moan. Remus smiled at the breathless boy and took him in his arms, so he was laying with Harry on top of him.

“Good, you’re so good and obedient to your Alpha.” He smiled at Harry, who whined once again, his eyes already closing. His first dry orgasm having really drained him. 

Remus dipped his finger on what was left of his cum and took it to Harry’s entrance, he caressed the opening, wetting it with his cum. He looked at Harry’s peaceful expression as he slept and at the window that showed that it was already dark outside. He huffed. “Next time baby… next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, and if you did you may also like my other fics. Go check them out! ❤


End file.
